Torikku Itazura
Torikku Itazura is one of female characters in Dangan Ronpa: Kitai Academy of Misfortune and Conspiracy and High School Students of Promise. She currently holds the title Super High School Level Strategist. Itazura is one of the more anti-social students, but she is comfortable talking to her fellow classmates, though she prefers to be alone, or in smaller groups. Appearance Torikku Itazura is a tall girl,with light green eyes and long black hair, usually plaited in a messy braid down her back or just naturally falling over her shoulders. She’s usually seen wearing a long sleeved blouse, the required blue plaid skirt ( 2 inches above the knees ) with a black blazer, white knee-high socks, and black flats. She has also been seen wearing a white cat hoodie, or a vest. When swimming, Itazura usually wears the bikini she had brought with her to the academy. That being a simple one, with a white and blue polka dot design. During Physical Education, she wears black shorts and a white and blue striped top, with red sneakers. Personality Itazura is an introvert and prefers to avoid most of her classmates, finding them very tiresome and dramatic. She's always cold at first whenever you talk to her, but if she end up finding you interesting; she will gladly open up to you. She can be a very loyal friend, despite the fact the she can be slightly manipulative and she knows how to get want she wants. Itazura is also a very good liar, and she's prone to lying often. She always gets defensive over small things and can be very sensitive even if she doesn't show it. She is also very stoic, and avoids showing negative emotions to her classmates; unless threatening them to do something for her. She is also really good at strategy games, and board games in general. Background Pre-Pre-Misfortune When Itazura was a child, a civil war broke out in her region or area. One day, the battefield moved, and her school was planted right in the middle of it. It forced her to take refuge in her school, with her classmates and teachers, but eventually, the school was taken over by the winning side, and that side, wasn't the good one. This group of soldiers used all the students to their full capacity, mostly as slaves, but Itazura found her way to the top of the ranks, after telling the soldiers of the student's planned revolution. She had known they had no chance. So, instead of just keeping the peace before the riot, they brought all of the students and teachers out to a field, and the execution began. They announced Itazura as the mole, and she recieved angry glances from all of her friends. Itazura tried to stop the execution, screeching that there was some misunderstanding, but she was tied down to a chair, and forced to watch. Itazura was crying by the end of the killing spree. The soldiers then untied her, and let her free, saying that they appreciated her tip-off, but she was a backstabbing traitor to her allies. Pre-Misfortune She ran far away from her region, suffering from "Post traumatic stress disorder" or PTSD. She was eventually adopted by a couple and continued on with her life; she never told them, and they never asked. She lied that she had come from another region and her parents had abused her, thus causing her to run away. After the war, she found that she had parkour and analytical skill. She was the top of her class. However, she had trouble getting along with the other students and mainly kept to herself. Her adoptive parents found out about her talent, and forced her to join a lot of different strategy game tournaments; such as chess. Itazura also found herself playing FPS games; often involving war, and topped the charts of the game; being known as one of the best video game players in general. Eventually, a prestigious school heard of her capabilities, and invited her to join Kitai Academy, ''as Super High School Level Strategist. Relationships Kakkōī Haisha Itazura has occasionally been seen making small talk with Haisha, even sharing food. She has stated that, "Haisha is simply an acquaintance, nothing more.", denying their so called friendship. But, she still seems to like her, being warmer to her than her other classmates. Through observation, they seem to be close friends, yet they seem like mortal enemies at the same time. Itazura and Haisha's friendship is possibly one of the most confusing and impossible one of all. Trivia *Even if she hadn't told the soldiers of the revolt, she would still be the last one left alive, after finding a way to scale the school wall. *After the civil war, also known as '''The Most Unfortunate Incident', Itazura came from the same school as Orokana, Haisha and Chirakatta. *Despite being really good at war and strategy games, Itazura is absolutely awful at League of Legends, a game she plays often with Chirakatta and Orokana. Category:Students